


intoxicated

by charmolypi



Series: mavinweek [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, mostly sfw just background mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmolypi/pseuds/charmolypi
Summary: It’s supposed to be a casual hook up. That’s what they do; hook up at random parties.Gavin can’t help wanting more.(written for mavinweek)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feb 20th - Party / night out
> 
> late bc i spent most of the weekend being sick and this isn't the best but w/e

### (my lips spill my love for you)

It’s supposed to be a casual hook up.

That’s all they are to each other, anyways.

Gavin doesn’t get his hopes up for anything more than that, he knows he could get anyone else— probably did have whoever else he wanted. Michael Jones was popular, as far as he was aware; a jock, and well liked.

Gavin was popular, in a different sense of the word, and it was probably some dumb chance luck that he managed to attend almost all the same parties as Michael did, and manage to end up in bed (or against the wall, or in the closet, or—) with him.

But that was the thing, the only time he’d see him (save for rare occasions in the hallway), was when they were at parties, slightly tipsy and hooking up just because. He couldn’t complain, because Michael made him feel like something special during those times; though really, that might be just the drunk goggles talking.

It was wrong for him to ache for anything more than that. He was lucky enough to get what he did, and he should be happy with that.

Gavin sighs, and resigns himself to getting absolutely smashed. If anything happened tonight, he certainly didn’t want to remember it.

* * *

It’s just barely more than a half hour later when Michael ends up with a lapful of drunken Brit— granted, he’s starting to get a little drunk himself as he hooks an arm around Gavin’s waist, turning him to look at him. “‘Sup, Gav?”

“Michael….” He sighed, seemingly content as he leaned forward to rest his head on his chest. “Hi Michael.”

He snorts, making an attempt to get a look at his face and figure out exactly how drunk he is. “Hi Gav. You drunk already?”

“Not, not drunk.” He mumbled. “That’s…weaaaak.” Michael rolls his eyes at his drunken slurring.

“Sure you aren’t. Did you want something?” He’s not dumb, usually Gavin seeks him out when he wants company, or he wants to fuck. Which, Michael really didn’t care either way. He got laid in the end, so who is he to complain.

“Can you take me home?”

“Where’s your friends, Gav? I’m sure one of them can take you home.” As he’s saying this, Michael swivels around to try and get a good look around the room, try and see if he can see anyone he usually sees Gavin with. Unfortunately, he doesn’t— no one sober, anyways— so he sighs as he gets up, pulling the other along with him. “You owe me, prick.”

Gavin mumbles incoherently in response (there’s something that vaguely sounds like an apology) as he leans against him. Michael sighs as he downs a glass of water to try and sober up even a little, then leads them towards the front door.

Going to Gavin’s dorm was out of the question— he has no clue where he lived and he doubted he would be able to get much out of him (well, he’d question if he was sober enough to tell him the correct information anyways, which wasn’t likely). So Michael settled for the next best thing, which was taking him back to his own dorm room. He doubted his roommate would notice anyways.

…That’s easier said than done, but he’s surprised Gavin hasn’t thrown up all over them, so he’ll give him credit on that. But a drunk Gavin is fussy and clingy and not easy at all to deal with. Michael sighs as he finally manages to get him into bed (albeit only half dressed, but considering that he’s seen him naked before, this is really only a minor problem).

If only Michael could get him to shut up and sleep.

“Michaeeel.” Gavin whines, tugging at his hair. “You know I really like you an’ all, outside of all the shagging?” Michael can probably count the number of times they’ve talked and been somewhat sober on one hand, so he can safely say that _no_ , Gavin, he doesn’t know that.

He doesn’t say that though, instead snorting as he ruffles the other’s hair. “Yeah? What about it?” It’s for the best to just go along with his drunken rambling, hope he tires himself out quickly.

“I dunno. It’s just, like…like, I really like you. And, you have really pretty eyes?” Gavin continues speaking after that, a drunken mumble of words; but Michael is kind of distracted by his own thoughts. Mostly because he wasn’t sure what to think.

It’s not like he hadn’t entertained the thought, even if Gavin was annoying at times— just he’d never seemed interested in more than casual hook ups.

The feeling of a heavy weight on him snaps Michael away from his thoughts, and his eyes dart down to his shoulder, where Gavin was now resting his head, slumped over and sound asleep. He sighs softly, smiling to himself as he lets himself be taken over by his exhaustion and fall asleep.

* * *

Gavin wakes up to a pounding headache, and an arm snug around his waist. The good thing is that the rest of his body doesn’t seem to be in pain, so he probably didn’t do anything while he was drunk.

He reconsiders that when he realizes that he’s lying in bed with Michael, though the fact that they’re both (mostly) clothed gives away that at the very least they didn’t have sex. He’s not really sure if that’s a good or bad thing.

Michael’s still asleep, so he doesn’t move and keeps quiet and just watches and _admires_ him; mostly because the headache tells Gavin just to stay in bed all day, or at least until Michael wakes up and he can leave. It’s almost an hour later before he finally starts to wake up.

He almost lets out a breath of relief, babbling an apology (he’s not sure what for) and quickly moving out of the bed and heading for the door—

He freezes as he feels a hand on his wrist, gaze darting back towards the bed; where Michael is staring at him intensely, and Gavin’s breath catches in his throat as he hears what he says.

“How would you feel about going out on a date sometime?”


End file.
